casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Home for Christmas
"Home for Christmas" is the 977th episode of Casualty and the 16th episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "Silence Speaks" and followed by "A Life Less Ordinary". It is the final episode airing and taking place in 2015 before the Christmas break. The episode was directed by Jamie Annett and written by Sally Abbott and Mark Catley. Unlike other episodes, this one doesn't take place on the day it aired, but rather on Christmas Eve, 5 days ahead of time. Synopsis As Jacob walks into the ED on Christmas eve he seems to be in high spirits and as the ED is busier than ever he declares that he will not loose his Christmas spirit. Charlie gives Cal the address for his birth mother and he has to decide whether he should go and see her and find out the truth which could break him even more or not go and live his life not knowing. He convinces Charlie to come with him to find his mother as he doesn't want to go alone. As Charlie and Cal turn up at the address Cal isn't so sure he wants to go through with it, after talking to Charlie they agree to go in together. However when they go inside her carer thinks that they are her next carers and they are dumped in at the deep end. They agree to tell her the truth but when Cal realises that his mother is in a wheelchair it seems he doesn't want to tell her. Cal seemingly tries to tell his mother by bringing up her family and then his but it doesn't work. When he asks Charlie what he thinks she has they both agree that it is Huntington's disease and that leaves Cal frustrated and he decides to leave. Charlie tries to convince him to stay but when his mother comes out and asks what's going on Cal goes back to the car leaving Charlie to explain. As Cal sits in the car the carer turns up and is seemingly annoyed. However when Cal explains that she is her son he it least learns that he did have a brother. As his mother starts chocking the carer goes inside and Cal follows but goes into the bathroom to think things over. He knows that Huntington's is a hereditary disease and she had a 50/50 chance of passing it on. He is angry that she didn't tell them soon or at least tell the adoption people. Cal eventually goes to talk to his mother after some persuading and she tells him that she did try and warn him by talking to his adoptive parents but she didn't know what to say or ho to tell them. Cal walks out once again and this time for good as Charlie drives him back to Holby he meets Ethan in the pub for a drink. He tries to tell him about there mother but seems to bottle it. As Lofty and Robyn find out there working Christmas day after booking holiday for next year instead of this year. Dylan offers for Lofty to come round to his and join in his Christmas traditions after work. As Iain accidentally sends Robyn a dirty photo instead of Rita he apologises but when Rita laughs Robyn soon works out who it was meant for. As Jacob sees robyn and lofty sad about spending Christmas at the hospital he tosses a coin to see who's shift he should take but lofty tells him to takes Robyn's and she is finally happy. Lofty goes back to Dylan's boat with him and listen to a Christmas carol but when he stops it before the end Lofty turns it back on and after Dylan turns it off a few more times Lofty eventually wins. As a mother and son angrily rip down the Christmas decorations as she believes her husband has cheated on her. As the mother goes out onto the roof to try and get her son down she is the one who falls. As the neighbour comes round he sits with her whilst the son George calls an ambulance. But as the neighbour puts a coat over her he leans on some glass that goes into his hand. Dixie and Iain arrive and the neighbour is about to go but when George asks if he can come with him he reluctantly agrees. The mother is taken into resus and has a fractured arm and leg. As Connie preforms a procedure on the mothers right arm to get the circulation back the father arrives and sees the text his wife got about an affair. The father tries to tell her that it isn't true but she won't listen. However when Mr Kendall tells her about the differences in the background and his own life, her health starts to decline. Connie soon works out that her stomach is in her thoracic cavity and has to call Jac to take a look at it. After seeing that the neighbour Mr Kendall's bleed is getting worse George takes him over to Dylan and lofty. However it seems that Dylan and Mr Kendall already know each other. As George asks Dylan how he knows Mr Kendall Dylan tries to point out that his family died with subtle hints trying to stick to patient confidentiality but George isn't getting the hints. Mr Kendall leaves but when George finally gets the hint he asks Dylan to help him. Dylan manages to get Mr Kendall to come inside and let him take a look at his hand. Dylan removes the glass as George's father turns up and shows them the photo. Mr Kendall tells him it's a fake and that the background doesn't match properly. He tells them that he was having an affair when his wife and children died and that's why he doesn't go out of his house because he feels guilty. As George and his father go over to Mr Kendall's and give him a bottle of wine as a thank you he gives them all of his Christmas decorations as there's are smashed. Secret Santa *Dixie got Iain – A pint and some nuts *Iain got Rita – What can be assumed to be a naked picture *Jacob got Robyn – Her Christmas shift *Charlie got Cal – Took him to see his mother *Dylan got Lofty – A hairbrush